Hawks and Wolves
by Okami No Yume
Summary: It is a well-known fact that hawks mate for life. As do wolves. Twin Zutara ficlets.
1. Zuko

_Hawks and Wolves_

**Zuko**

He watches them, the two hawks. In the last rays of the blood red sunset, they dart and weave and circle around each other, in a dance as old as time itself, their sharp screams piercing the air, the only sounds to disturb the silence. He feels his heart soar to see a wild pair, unencumbered by leather chords, and the Fire Nation's emblem, indicating their service to man. Completely free, they are a magnificent sight to behold. Strong, proud, and beautiful.

He remembers hearing that the fire hawk is a sacred animal to Agni. They represent eternal fidelity and love in marriage. It is well known that if a hawk's mate passes on, their loyalty runs so deep and fierce that they'd never dare take another, for they would sooner die than dishonor the memory of the one they've lost, preferring instead a lonely existence, until they reunite together in the spirit world once again. They live for each other, and face anything together. They live for one another, and die for one another.

He catches his breath as suddenly they clash in midair, and their talons hook together and they tuck their wings in, and dive in a vertical drop, straight downward, silhouetted against the sun, plummeting like two stones. He feels a sense of exhilaration as he watches them, momentarily breathless, fearing they will crash to earth. At the last second, they let go, and soar back into the air, having pledged themselves to each other for life, the sun, wind, and him the only ones having borne witness to their union.

Uncle will say it is an excellent omen. It means that whomever he chooses as his bride, the union will be blessed by Agni.

As he moves on, a memory of soft honey colored skin, rich auburn hair, and eyes as deep as the ocean arise and tug at the edges of his heart, unbidden, and silently, he yearns.

* * *

**A/N: When hawks or eagles mate, they do a mating flight where they hook their talons together, and then do a vertical drop, and then let go at the last second, and thus mate for life. And Zuko reminds me of a hawk, he's proud and fierce, plus those golden eyes...anyways, Katara's up next!**


	2. Katara

**Katara**

She is alone in the Arctic wilderness. She has isolated herself to practice bending to her will the element that she now commands with grace and ease: water. She feels the push and pull of the energies building within her as she performs a few basic moves at first, to warm up her muscles.

Her movements increase in complexity as she freezes and unfreezes the water and bends it into various shapes. Her concentration is absolute. She does not know how much time passes, but suddenly a dark shape catches her gaze.

She stares in wonder when she realizes it is a sleek, young black wolf, an animal sacred to the Water Tribe. They represent family bonds, love, devotion and community. Qualities that her people seek to emulate. His head is tilted to the side in curiosity. She wonders how long he's been watching her.

A second, smaller wolf appears. A female, as white as the endless snow-covered landscape. His mate. Even from a distance, the young waterbender can tell that her belly is swollen with cubs. She realizes that they must have smelled the seal jerky she carries with her.

Unable to deny her soft heart, she goes to her pack and extracts the meat. They need it more than she does, and coaxes them to come closer. The male's ears prick forward and he trots up to her, warily. The female stays back, whining softly, uncertain. The young water girl places the meat on the ice, and steps back, and the male, looking to her, and then back to the meat, makes up his mind, and snatches it up. He bounds away a small distance, and then looks back at her, meeting her gaze.

She is shocked to see that the wolf has golden eyes.

Later, as she's packing to go back home, her training done for the day, she hears the howls of the two wolves she'd seen earlier that day, their songs combining together in perfect harmony, as they seem to declare their love to the stars.

And in her heart, she feels an unexplained longing, remembering jet-black hair, porcelain skin, and is reminded of another pair of golden eyes set into a scarred face.


End file.
